You Don't Know Me
by TJ Sparkles
Summary: Joining the World Elite was the biggest mistake he could have ever made. Homicide/OC, Hernandez. Requested by PandorasCube


**A/N: For Miss Pandora. Hope you like it. Sorry it's so short. This is my first time writing Homicide, btw, so it's probably not gonna be all that great. There's not really a plot either.  
**

**Should be coming off hiatus in a week or so! Thank you guys for being patient with me!

* * *

**

"What's wrong with you?" Pandora screamed as she chased after the former LAX member, who also happened to be her best friend. The two of them had dated in the past, but broke it off when Homicide came into TNA. Time constraints and their busy schedules were both catalysts of that event.

"I don't know what you're talking about, _mami,_" Homicide replied coolly as he continued walking.

"Yes, you do," the dark-haired woman spat as she tugged on his t-shirt. Finally, the man stopped and turned to face his ex-girlfriend, rolling his eyes when he noticed that she had an upset look on her face.

"How could you do something like that? Joining the World Elite? What were you thinking?"

He shrugged.

"Wasn't thinkin' nothin'."

"What about Hernandez? Did you stop to think about how this would affect him?" She folded her arms across her chest.

"It ain't no skin off my back if he thinks I made a bad decision. He don't gotta live with it; I do." A cocky grin appeared on his face.

"I can't believe you'd do something like this," Pandora shook her head. She stepped closer and put a hand on Homicide's shoulder, but he shrugged her away angrily.

"I wouldn't think you would understand. You didn't grow up like me; you never had to fight for what you want. I see an opportunity, I'ma take it. No hesitation. No worries."

"I know, and I can see why you feel that way, but joining with the World Elite?" Pandora's face was incredulous. In all her years in the business, she'd seen a lot, but never a group as conniving and cutthroat as the World Elite. They were all like a pack of wolves, and none of them would hesitate to throw the other one in the fire if it meant saving their own skin.

Besides that, the World Elite was nowhere near the level of the Main Event Mafia, in any area. The MEM had better wrestlers and better speakers—as much as Pandora hated Kurt Angle, she couldn't deny that he was a million times better than Eric Young. Eric had always struck her as a guy that wasn't all there.

"Look, girl, I ain't got all day to sit here and let you lecture me on what I did," Homicide slung his jacket over his shoulder. "LAX is dead, all right? It died a long time ago. It was fun while it lasted, but now it's my time to shine. I ain't never gonna let anyone ride on my coattails again."

"You're being a jerk," Pandora said angrily. "Hope you can live with the fact that you're a sell-out." She turned on her heel to leave, but Homicide stopped her, gripping her arm roughly.

"Hey, you don't gotta be so hostile," he whispered cockily. "I could talk to Eric, and see if there's room in the World Elite for one more..you could be like our Traci."

A slap to his face was the next thing Homicide felt. Surprised, he stumbled back, a hand coming up to rub his cheek.

"You bitch!" he hissed. He yanked Pandora back, roughly, and got in her face. "You listen here—"

"Did I see you touch the lady?" came a smooth voice. Homicide looked up to see his former LAX partner standing there. Hernandez cocked his head.

"Look, whatever problems you got, settle 'em like a man." He stepped closer to the younger man.

"Tell you what. Lace up your boots and meet me in the ring. We're gonna settle this like men."

Homicide shoved Pandora away angrily.

"Yeah, yeah, you're on, homie." He looked at the older man one last time, then stalked off.

"You okay?" Hernandez asked softly.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Pandora replied, rubbing her arm. "You didn't have to do that, you know."

"It's all right, this has been a long time coming," the big man sighed. "I don't know what happened, it was all so sudden, you know?"

"Yeah, I do," the Puerto Rican replied sadly. She shrugged. "But there's nothing we can do." A sigh escaped her lips as she leaned up against the wall. A few minutes of silence passed, before Hernandez broke it, saying,

"Guess I should get going." He cracked his neck and took a deep breath. "I'll see you later, I guess." He had only taken a few steps before the woman stopped him.

"Hey, Shawn?"

He turned and smiled.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

He winked at the woman, before leaving to make his way out to the ring.

"It's always an pleasure to defend a pretty lady's honor."

* * *


End file.
